


Ветер без оков

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, dildo, two idiots in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Уверена, каждой из нас иногда хотелось запереть любимого мужского персонажа в пояс верности или, допустим, выбрать для него такую секс-игрушку, с которой может справиться разве что супергерой.Недавно одна из любимых англосестёр исполнила промт, а твиттер подбросил мне тентакль моей мечты, и, словом, вот. 6600, небечено, нцово, кэпостарк (разумеется).С праздником, леди!П.С. Вот это та игрушка, которой пользуется Тони. Осторожнее, не при детях!https://twitter.com/i/status/1279184887585533952П.П.С. А это - беда, случившаяся под влиянием некоего хакера.https://64.media.tumblr.com/219ff381b83851c558e99fc403284c54/bbb920f9280793a1-f9/s1280x1920/c2734c3740beb590625175c6efe72b20557ca392.jpg
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Ветер без оков

Защёлка не открывалась. Стив пробовал так и этак, даже пытался применить силу, но сделал только хуже: кожа под хромированным переплетением полос покраснела и припухла, а член начал ныть. Отвинтить крошечные фиксаторы, удерживавшие сам замок, тоже не вышло: от нажима они только намертво застыли в положении “заперто”, лишив Стива последнего шанса снять игрушку. Несколько минут он сидел, пытаясь не чувствовать себя...

Запертым

Загнанным в угол

В ловушке

Без шанса освободиться

Этого не должно было случиться, в инструкции было совсем иначе

Каким он был идиотом, что вообще затеял это всё!

Чёртовы современные технологии!

...в которых лучше всего разбирается Тони Старк…

Нет, лучше уж пожизненное воздержание. Точно лучше.

...обречённым идти не на помощь кому-то, а за ней и для себя. Вот уж в чём Стив никогда не был хорош. К тому же Тони-чёртов-Старк, о котором Стив и так думал гораздо чаще, чем следовало, был той ещё язвой, а уж по такому поводу! Не иначе, до конца дней своих будет хохотать и издеваться.

— Чёрт, — прошептал Стив, опустив взгляд. Каждый раз, когда он думал о Тони дольше пары секунд, забранный в клетку член начинал набухать и упираться в гладкие прутья. А что же будет, когда – если – он решится показать Тони?.. – О господи. 

И ведь раньше воздержание не было такой уж проблемой, даже наоборот. В Бруклине тощий Стив просто никому не был интересен, с Пегги вёл себя как джентльмен, да и к тому же всё, о чём получалось мечтать, добираясь до жёсткой армейской койки, был сон. В придачу и гигиеническая агитация отбивала всякую охоту заниматься тем, от чего, при некотором невезении, и нос мог провалиться – словом, Стив сознательно отложил любовные дела на неопределённый срок «когда-нибудь после победы». Иногда ему снились какие-то непристойные, оглушительно-сладкие сны — но что с того? У него была Пегги, они собирались пожениться, всё должно было сложиться правильно, как положено…

И всё рухнуло. Вокруг оказался чужой, непонятный, умчавшийся вперёд на семь десятков долгих лет мир, и последнее, о чём Стив думал – как бы поскорее заняться сексом с каким-нибудь случайным человеком. Вокруг творилось столько всякого: Щ.И.Т. с его тайными делишками, инопланетное вторжение, недобитая ГИДРА, новая команда и новая жизнь, — и везде нужна была помощь, везде без Стива было не обойтись, так что секс оказался далеко не на первом месте в списке. Даже не на десятом. 

Может, это и не было нормальным для парня, не пробовавшего почти ничего, но проект Мстители оказался огромным облегчением, спасительным прибежищем в хаосе будущего. Для Стива по-прежнему находилась работа, он по-прежнему мог помогать другим, его жизнь по-прежнему имела смысл. Конечно, была и плохая сторона вопроса — человечество до сих пор не вошло в золотую эру безопасности и процветания, не извело под корень всяких мерзавцев, как они когда-то мечтали в окопах, — но в самом деле, бедняк из Бруклина не станет ждать чудес даже на Рождество, а уж просто так – и подавно. Новый мир не был идеалом, да. Но ведь были в нём и светлые стороны.

Например, всё неприличное и недостойное имени Капитана Америки можно было с лёгкостью заказать онлайн. Так Стив думал. Чисто, безопасно, анонимно.

И вот теперь код просто не подходил, и крошечный замок просто отказывался открываться.

Злясь на себя — не нужно было идти по этой скользкой дорожке, прежде всего, или хотя бы стоило выбрать другую модель, попроще! И ведь собирался же решить внезапную проблему иначе, увеличить нагрузку во время тренировок, когда тело стало требовать своего! — Стив снова попытался поймать пальцами крепёж. Тот выворачивался, как живой, и раздавить его, как докучливого жука, оказалось невозможно. Стив вертел его и так, и этак, но добился только того, что в паху заныло сильнее, а член, упираясь в клетку-ограничитель, потемнел от прилившей крови. Что за чёрт!

Тони бы снял за минуту. Может, даже быстрей — конечно, если бы отсмеялся в рекордный срок. Стив в этом очень сомневался. Хотя, говорят, у некоторых людей шок отключает способность веселиться, так, может, и у Тони так? Старк всегда казался Стиву человеком настроения; что, если хотя бы представить себе, как бы он отнёсся?

Тони, у меня тут маленькая проблема… на самом деле не такая уж маленькая, и с каждой минутой всё растёт… и, одним словом, я застрял. Поможешь?

Стив содрогнулся и честно попытался дышать ровно, не думая вообще ни о чём. Иногда такое отрицание реальности помогало: он просто заставлял себя забыть о том, с чем не мог смириться, но не в этот раз. Стоило представить себе Тони — встрёпанного, вечно полусонного, витающего в облаках, но готового мгновенно проснуться, зарывшегося в недра очередного костюма… Стив бы вытащил его. Конечно, вытащил бы. И попросил бы помочь. Может, даже не пришлось бы ничего объяснять: все эти умные микроволновки, часы и холодильники прямо сейчас доставляли владельцам неприятности по всему миру, Тони точно должен быть в курсе, может… может, это даже его рук дело!

Кровь ударила Стиву в затылок и член одновременно, как будто он до сих пор был недостаточно вне себя. Взведён, как курок, готов спустить… что греха таить, Стив и сам понимал прекрасно: если бы не чёртова клетка на член, он бы уже не раз обкончался.

Но если это вправду Тони натворил — а шансы были, и немалые — то у Стива к нему был серьёзный разговор по душам.

Втискиваться в джинсы было пыткой. Стив еле сумел застегнуть молнию, а рубашку выбрал из тех, что даже в этом взбесившемся мире всё ещё носили навыпуск. Конечно, ничего она особенно не скрывала, но хотя бы видимость приличий – лучше, чем ничего. Расчёсываясь, Стив глянул в зеркало и поразился тому, насколько откровенно его состояние читалось даже по лицу: глаза горели, скулы словно солнцем обожгло, и приходилось делать над собой усилие, чтобы не кусать и без того воспалённый рот. Что, если Тони вообще ни при чём? И даже скорее всего. Было бы несправедливо, да и глупо списывать на него все мировые неприятности по части электроники — так же глупо, как, втайне от себя самого, надеяться на то, что Тони может быть… ну, заинтересован. Что его могут заводить такие вещи: грязные, стыдные вещи для взрослых. Что вид напряжённого члена в плену блестящих прутьев может показаться ему интересным, что он может захотеть рассмотреть получше или даже потрогать, или…

Стив застонал, прижавшись лбом к холодной зеркальной глади, и поклялся себе — больше никогда. Если он каким-то чудом выпутается из этой истории и всё ещё сможет смотреть себе в глаза, если получится освободиться… и что он, спрашивается, сделает? Будет до конца своих дней держать руки на одеяле, как хороший мальчик?

В комнате звякнул вызов, и Стив тихо застонал. Если это Фьюри или, не дай бог, Мария Хилл, и по закону подлости окажется, что в Щ.И.Т.е опять проблемы, то это будут его, Стива, проблемы. И ещё какие.

Это был Тони. Стив смотрел на звонящий аппарат, как на бомбу, в которой нет безопасных проводков, чтоб перерезать. В голове искрило, между ног налилось и отяжелело настолько, что Стив всерьёз испугался физических последствий. Конечно, он мог похвастать бычьим здоровьем, но теперь тело играло против него, упрямо требуя своего. Ещё час – или два, или сутки, — в такой западне, и дело может кончиться очень плохо. Кончиться госпиталем – и что тогда останется от доброго имени Капитана Америки?

Звонок стих и тут же зазвучал снова: раздражающие басы и режущие звуки чего-то металлического, раздираемого на части. Тони сам его поставил, стоило Стиву на минутку отвлечься, и в первый раз от какофонии Стив чуть не подскочил, а потом как-то привык, хоть каждый раз и обещал себе, что уж теперь-то вернёт стандартный сигнал.

— Да, — сказал он, прижимая к уху рассерженно вопящую трубку. – Да, Тони.

— Тебя там что, похитили и прямо сейчас пытаются понять, как их так угораздило? – донеслось в ответ. Голос у Тони был странный, какой-то напряжённый и будто бы простуженный, и в голове у Стива зазвенел предупреждающий звоночек. Быть в команде Мстителей означало жить в окружении неординарных личностей, где каждый был со своим характером, предпочтениями, непростой историей и многочисленными скелетами в шкафу, и Стив уже адаптировался к этому – думал, что адаптировался, — но Тони раз за разом ставил его в тупик. – Можешь заглянуть ко мне в логово?

Отлично, просто прекрасно. Долгие объяснения отменялись: не будет ни встречи где-нибудь на нейтральной территории, ни хождения вокруг да около, которое им обоим давалось с трудом, ни даже необходимости блюсти лицо. Только голая – о боже, и в прямом смысле тоже! – неприглядная правда.

— Уже иду, — Стив и вправду уже направлялся к лифту, решив не тянуть. Если это дело рук Тони – что ж, тем лучше, он и исправит. Если нет… — Мы живём в свободной стране, и я имею право... чёрт возьми!

— Что-что? – изумился Тони. – А, мысли вслух? Да конечно, имеешь, Стив. Всё ещё пишешь те ролики для школ? Бросал бы ты это гиблое дело, детишки сейчас – оторви и выбрось, сами тебе прочитают лекцию про гендерную самоидентификацию… о-ох…

— Да что с тобой? – попытался Стив, сам не зная, у кого спрашивает: у Тони, явно вляпавшегося в какую-то очередную напасть, или у собственного отражения в зеркальной стене лифта. Он уставился в глаза своему отражению и без всякого удовольствия отметил, что выглядит как маньяк. Ничего удивительного: о чём бы Тони ни говорил, а тело Стива, отбрасывая смыслы, ловило только голос – хрипловатый, бархатный, — и реагировало так, словно Тони не трепался о чём придётся, коротая ожидание, а вёл непристойный разговор, обещая… ну, всякое. А сейчас, когда между словами поселились непонятные паузы, отчего-то не дававшие Стиву покоя и наполненные тайным значением, недоступным простой тишине…

— ...Стив? Ты на связи? Пятница, в лифте что, ретранслятор барахлит? Прибавь-ка мощность. 

«Прекрасно, — подумал Стив. – Просто прекрасно: снова я выгляжу как косноязычный идиот, у которого то и дело отнимается речь посреди обычного разговора. И не в первый раз, и не во второй, даже не в десятый». 

Почему-то это случалось именно при Тони, с остальными Стив за словом в карман не лез, но тут был особый случай. Необъяснимый логически. 

— Да. У меня к тебе вопрос. – Стив развернулся к выходу и зашагал в глубину подземелий, которые Тони звал логовом, Роуди и Пеппер – мастерскими, а неизбывная язва Клинт – технопомойкой, за что всегда и получал парочку сюрпризов на дюжину стрел и упоённо продолжал играть в этот вариант русской рулетки. – Технического характера.

— Да ну? – изумился Тони. Стив слышал его дыхание – частое, слишком быстрое, как будто на высоте или сразу после одной из их тренировок. И когда это он успел выучить, как Тони обычно дышит? И сам не заметил, как это случилось, как ухо привыкло ловить быстрый ритм в наушнике в горячке боя, как стало естественным прислушиваться к чужим выдохам во время вечерних бесед. Как будто Стиву просто требовалось знать, что где-то в бешеном мире каждую минуту есть Тони Старк, и звук его дыхания удивительно похож на звук океана со всеми его бурями и штилями, и даже тихой ласковой волной, накатывающей на сонный берег. Отчего-то одной этой мысли – что Тони существует, дышит, живёт, крутит свои металлические штуковины, врубает музыку на полную и очаровывает всех, кто достаточно умён, чтоб удержаться рядом, — Стиву хватало, чтобы смириться с новой, непривычной и, по большому счёту, чуждой жизнью. – Вот совпадение, у меня тоже. 

Что-что? У Тони с техникой проблемы? Ну, началось.

— Вызывать спасателей? – Стив прибавил ходу. Коридор кончился, и за стеклянной пуленепробиваемой плоскостью показался знакомый лунный пейзаж – если бы Луна, как пару раз вслух мечтал Тони, и вправду была колонизирована гиками. Несколько костюмов разной степени сборки стояли, как часовые, в падающих полотнищах теней, в глубине логова ворчала и светилась кузнечная печь, и, непокорная вентиляции, тянулась в воздухе тонкая струйка дыма. Стив был здесь не впервые, но каждый раз был как единственный: словно он каким-то чудом попал в пещеру подгорного короля, о сокровищах которого ему давным-давно рассказывала Сара. Здесь царил лязг, грохот, музыка взвивалась и падала, как дюжина звонких ножей, здесь по полу змеились тугие жилы оплетённых кабелей, а по шкафам и верстакам валялись в одному Тони известном порядке разнообразнейшие, непонятные, опасные и восхитительные вещи, трогающие сердце каждого мужчины: детали, чтобы строить невиданные машины и корабли и отправляться на них через полсвета; оружие, чтобы завоёвывать непокорные миры и защищать родину, даже оказавшись от неё вдалеке – оберегая слабых, не позволяя царствовать злу, — и механизмы, полные тайного жара, готовые ожить, если только знаешь, как управлять всей этой сложнейшей машинерией. Каждый раз Стив словно делался пареньком-с-ноготок, угодившим в огромную музыкальную шкатулку, где всё двигалось, шевелилось, цокало и стучало, блестело томным искушающим отсветом, манило коснуться и жило своей неведомой, и загадочной жизнью.

Тони не торопился с ответом, только дышал по-прежнему неровно, и Стив, против обыкновения, не бросил ни единого взгляда на сокровища инженерной мысли, торопясь в крошечный, ничем не примечательный закуток, где Тони иногда спал, заработавшись, — если, конечно, вообще вспоминал о таких мелочах.

— Тони! Да что стряслось?

— Не кричи, — отозвалось в наушнике. – Никого не нужно. Спасателей… спасителей… ну, вот тебя вызвал, если уж ты не сумеешь, то и никто… стой. Прихвати водички, пригодится. Слева от тебя.

Стив запнулся на полушаге, выудил из холодильника приятно холодную бутылку минералки, сделал ещё пару шагов, огибая заваленный нагрудниками и изогнутыми пластинами брони стеллаж и, наконец, увидел Тони. 

Чувство было – как ударили под дых. Стив задохнулся, поперхнувшись воздухом. Не поверил своим глазам, посмотрел снова, усилием воли вколачивая увиденное в сознание, силясь поверить. Заставил себя признать, что ему не мерещится, и ещё раз оглядел Тони сверху донизу. Точнее, от макушки до пяток – босых пяток, нагло и беспомощно торчавших в проход. 

Только после этого он смог вытолкнуть засевший в груди воздух, и тот пошёл наружу каким-то нечленораздельным стоном.

— Стив, — на удивление трезвым голосом позвал Тони. Он так и стоял на четвереньках, только голову приподнял, и та часть лица, которую Стив видел, горела и блестела от пота. Да уж ещё бы ему не раскраснеться и не вспотеть, с такой-то штуковиной, торчавшей в заднице не первый, должно быть, час! Стив издал новый стон, краем сознания изумляясь тому, насколько сильно его накрыло, и Тони обвёл языком рот – раскрытый, горячий, сухой, одним своим видом, казалось, умолявшим о воде. – Эй, Стив. Только инфаркт не схвати, а? Всё и так… трудно, а тогда уж вообще станет… ну же, дыши, ладно? Дыши! 

Стив против воли представил себе, как сейчас и вправду схватит сердечный приступ и окажется беспомощным. Тони в конце концов найдут в таком виде — живым, конечно же, живым, просто до предела измотанным и затраханным до изнеможения, — и, как нежелательное дополнение, в компании с трупом Капитана Америки на полу. Тут же понял, что это глупость, после сыворотки сердце у него теперь должно было выдержать и не такое, но почему тогда оно так прыгало и замирало в груди? И почему так трудно сделалось дышать, словно воздух стал густым желе и не тянулся через сжавшееся горло, как слишком густой коктейль – через трубочку?

— Стив!

Каким-то чудом он не раздавил добычу в руке. Потный от конденсата пластик бутылки жалобно скрипнул, а в штанах Стива – он был готов поклясться – отчётливо хрустнул, уступая, доселе неподатливый металл. Тони смотрел на него снизу вверх со страхом – за него, всегда за него и никогда за собственное благополучие, — и надеждой.

— Да, — прохрипел Стив, втягивая непослушный воздух что было силы. – Да, я тут. Всё в норме, ничего страшного. Просто удивился. Уже в порядке.

— Точно? Тогда не стой столбом, — проворчал Тони, — ты бы себя видел, Кэп, я думал, ты в обморок грохнешься. Дай мне попить.

Стив, не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног – он весь сейчас состоял из огромной, готовой лопнуть, звонко-пустой, как колокол, и выставленной на такую же оглушительную высоту головы и горящего страшным текучим огнём паха, — промаршировал оставшиеся до кушетки три шага. Вспомнил о бутылке, скрутил ей голову, как врагу. Минералка с шипением рванулась из изувеченного горлышка, залила ему руки игольчато-острым холодом. Тони, с которого Стив всё это время не спускал глаз, уставился на него негодующе.

— Осторожней, тут электричество! Я просил попить, а не устраивать заплыв! 

Спохватившись, Стив дал ему напиться. Это было нелегко, учитывая позу, в которой Тони застрял: на коленях и локтях, прижатый сбруей к низкой широкой скамье, присоединённой… ну, к чему-то, что продолжало работать. Стив знал, как эта штука называется и даже пару раз рассматривал похожие, пока сёрфил в сети, но в итоге решил, что игра не стоит свеч. Слишком громоздкая конструкция тут же привлечёт нежелательное внимание — так он рассуждал, выбирая для себя неприличную игрушку, — и её не выдашь за тренажёр, а уж если во время работы она окажется шумной…

— Прости, — сказал он, держа бутылку так, чтобы Тони мог глотать, не захлёбываясь, и понимая, что точно так же держал бы и член. Если бы тот был свободен, а не колотился, беспомощно и больно, в стенки слишком тугой стальной тюрьмы. И если бы Тони, допустим, решил бы взять его… ох нет, об этом думать точно не стоило. – Я немного, э-э-э…

— Шокирован, — Тони облизал мокрый искусанный рот, подбирая последние капли. – Я заметил и, в общем, понимаю, это не в темноте под одеялом сквозь дырку в ночной рубашке, но серьёзно, Кэп, сейчас не средневековье, и я не младенцев тут ем, так что не смотри так, ради бога, я всего лишь… всего лишь... словом, не смотри. Целее будешь.

Стив и сам был бы рад не пялиться, но именно это и оказалось совершенно невозможным делом. Мозг словно закоротило: не говоря уже о том, что до их пор Стив искренне считал Тони Старка поклонником исключительно женского пола, зрелище само по себе завораживало и ужасало. Загорелая спина блестела от пота, но гораздо ярче блеск был внизу: вокруг натруженного ануса, растянутого до предела и густо смазанного хлюпающей густой жидкостью. Новые и новые капли тягучей смазки выступали из отверстий в середине того, что Стив поначалу принял за присоски и что на самом деле оказалось рельефом, несомненно, призванным усиливать ощущения. 

— Не знал, что ты… — начал Стив, косясь на мягкую густо-синюю… кожу? резину? силикон? – усеянную концентрическими выпуклостями. Дилдо выглядел как щупальце диковинной морской твари и был в диаметре дюйма два в самом широком месте, но, как Стиву показалось, уходил чрезвычайно глубоко. – Что ты так… 

— Люблю живую природу? – огрызнулся Тони. Машина снова толкнула щупальце ему в зад, и он выдохнул резко, как от боли, вот только закушенная губа и яркие пятна на скулах рассказывали Стиву совсем другую историю. – Ну вот, теперь ты… о-о-о-ах… в курсе!.. насколько!

— Я могу её сломать, — предложил Стив, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть Тони ниже пояса. Он и так увидел слишком много, и вдобавок какой-то острый край – по-видимому, один из прутьев клетки всё-таки не выдержал нагрузки, — то и дело царапал ему лобок. – Вот здесь и здесь, — он показал на суставчатый рычаг, равномерно двигавший дилдо. – И наручники. В смысле, фиксаторы. 

Щупальце снова потянулось наружу, и Тони перевёл дух. Дюйм за дюймом выскальзывал из него – мокрый, скользко-блестящий, покрытый выпуклыми присосками, гибкий дилдо, заставлявший Стива невольно думать о том, как бы эта штуковина чувствовалась изнутри. Каково, интересно, сейчас Тони? И ещё вопрос: как бы это ощущалось – вытащить чёртову штуку и заменить её собственным членом? Должен войти совсем без сопротивления, ведь Тони так растянут и смазан… конечно, если бы Стиву удалось содрать с себя проклятую клетку, с которой всё началось, а это само по себе трудно, и…

Стив застонал, затряс головой и только сейчас понял, что Тони всё это время что-то ему говорил. Что именно – оставалось полнейшей загадкой. Тони тоже это понял и закатил глаза.

— Стив, ну ты ведь не в монастыре рос, приди уже в себя! Да, некоторым мальчикам нравится поглубже, это, кстати, нормально, так что не мог бы ты очнуться? Пожалуйста!

— Я знаю, — сипло заверил Стив. – Что нравится. Мне и самому… — он осёкся и закончил неловко, — нравятся странные вещи. 

— Вроде мокрых белых футболок в облипку и девушек, что не стесняются быть сверху? – фыркнул Тони. – Да уж, ужасный разврат, ничего не скажешь!

— Нет, — оборвал его Стив. Треклятый острый край впивался ему в лобок уже всерьёз, и требовалось срочно найти решение, пока дело не кончилось совсем худо. – Я помогу тебе, ты поможешь мне, мы оба будем об этом помалкивать – идёт?

— С чем это тебе потребовалась помощь? – Тони заёрзал, потому что чёртово щупальце снова начало свой неспешный, неумолимый, неостановимый путь в жаркую глубину раскрытого тела. – А, да, точно, что-то ты такое говорил… о-о-о-чё-о-орт побер-р-ри!

Что-то такое говорил, да. Стиву ужасно захотелось сорвать с себя липнущий трикотаж, вывалить наружу горячий член – пусть обдует, если от этого станет хоть чуточку легче терпеть, — и прижаться к Тони, просто проехаться по нему – закованным членом по мокрым от пота и смазки бёдрам, по заднице, раскрытой и доступной… то есть она была бы доступной, если бы не дилдо. И если бы сам Стив сдуру не умудрился заковать себя в самые беспощадные кандалы в истории.

— Говорил, — подтвердил Стив, и смутная догадка забрезжила на периферии сознания. – Ты не можешь прекратить, потому что?..

— Ебучий пульт не срабатывает, вот почему, — Тони зло глянул на футуристичный контроллер, похожий на матовое чёрное яйцо. Никаких кнопок на нём не виднелось, но ближе к широкой части тревожно горел алый огонёк – словно чей-то негодующий глаз. – Хуже… хуже того… я не могу его взломать со смартфона! А уж я пытался, поверь!

— Погоди, — ошарашенно сказал Стив, — но у тебя же тут полная мастерская – Пятница, Дубина, ещё какие-то роботы!.. Они что, не могут, ну, помочь?

Тони уставился на него так, что Стив подавился следующим логичным вопросом, только сейчас пробившимся сквозь горячий туман, да так и не поинтересовался, за каким чёртом Тони идёт в постель – хорошо, на тренажёр для необузданной мастурбации, или трах-скамью, или как бы там ни называлась эта конструкция, — прихватив с собой смартфон. Зачем? Неужто делать селфи? Впрочем, нет, тогда бы фотографиями такого рода был бы завален весь интернет…

— Пятница и все прочие – всё равно что дети, — возразил Тони, тяжело дыша. – Чёрт, ну не пялься ты так, Стив, у меня опять встаёт, а я уже не мальчик… так вот, нельзя тащить детей во взрослые игры, а они все, даже такие умницы, как Пятница и Джарвис, всё-таки недостаточно выросли, чтобы… о-о-ох… да сломай ты эту штуку, пока у меня сердце не выскочило! 

Стив поглядел на скользкое щупальце, деловито сновавшее в смуглом заду. На собственный вздыбившийся пах. На смуглые пальцы в мозолях – пальцы, добрый год сводившие его с ума, а теперь добела вцепившиеся в край скамьи. На неумолимую сбрую, защёлкнувшуюся на Тони так, что тот не мог ни подняться, ни извернуться, а то бы и сам с нею справился. На то, каким шёлковым блеском светился изгиб поясницы, и какая бархатная тень лежала в ямочках над ней: прекрасных, идеально выточенных углублениях, в которые так и тянуло пристроить пальцы, натягивая Тони на себя. В груди застрял невыкрикнутый вопль – он что, в самом деле собирался воспользоваться чужой беспомощностью?.. Тони ему не простит, да он и сам себе не простит!.. Но как же хочется, господи!

Тони каким-то чудом выкрутился в сбруе так, что непонятно было, как он ещё не свернул себе шею, и теперь смотрел на Стива снизу вверх. От этого взгляда – не бывает, не бывает у людей таких отчаянно карих и золотых, как прозрачный старый янтарь, глаз! – в груди у Стива словно что-то треснуло, гораздо громче и больней, чем незадолго до того лопалось в штанах. И стало гораздо свободней – не только телу, а всему ему сразу, хоть оттолкнись и взлетай, не думая ни о чём.

— Тони, — сказал он, чувствуя, что вот-вот окажется совсем в небесах, а оттуда только два пути: или дальше, выше и безумнее, или вниз – и вдребезги о землю. – Я тебя вытащу из этой штуковины, а ты… поможешь мне, ладно? Обещай.

— Охуеть просто, — послышалось в ответ, и Тони облизал пересохшие губы. – Дело, видно, важное, раз символ нации взялся торговаться… да раздвинь ты этот чёртов ошейник, у меня скоро шея вывихнется! Защёлка сзади совсем простая!

Ничего не соображая, Стив взялся за стальной ошейник, обитый изнутри мягкой тканью, и растянул его в стороны, как паутину. Тони ахнул и выдохнул полной грудью, на мгновение прижался пылающей щекой к ладони Стива.

— Господи Иисусе, — сказал тот. Тони снова ткнулся в его руку, повернул голову, мазнув потрескавшимся ртом по мокрым от пота пальцам и – нечаянно, он это нечаянно, просто жажда отключает мозги, вот посмотрите хоть на него самого – о чём он думает, боже, а ещё считал себя приличным человеком! – и широко лизнул через всю ладонь, словно ещё одну линию жизни прорисовал. – Что бы тебе ни было нужно, Стив, я сделаю, только… только не уходи сейчас, не смей, мать твою, опять корчить из себя приличного!..

От разломанного ошейника на коже Тони осталась яркая натёртая полоса – господи боже, сколько же он тут провёл вот так, пытаясь освободиться? Сколько имён в телефонной книжке перебрал и отбросил, чтобы в конце концов довериться тому, кто недостаточно силён и чист душой, чтобы ничего не попросить в обмен на помощь? Скольким не решился позвонить… или нет, из скольких знакомых, друзей детства, бизнес-партнёров и молчаливых исполнителей выбрал его, Стивена Гранта Роджерса? Выбрал, по-видимому, понадеявшись на его порядочность – и вот, просчитался…

Отчего-то Стиву казалось, будто самым страшным оскорблением для Тони как раз и будет то единственно правильное, что он сейчас мог бы сделать: разломать проклятую конструкцию, освободить Тони, прочесть ему положенную нотацию о безрассудности, преступной страсти к непотребствам, здравом смысле и безопасности при таких игрищах, заработать в ответ безнадёжный в упрямом отрицании взгляд, повернуться к Тони спиной и пойти прочь, не оглядываясь. Идти и идти, чувствуя, как навечно закрывается невидимая дверь, знать, что больше никогда не увидишь в ней даже щёлочки, чувствовать, как что-то замирает, отмирает, закостеневает внутри, остаётся в лучшем случае отпечатком, как на мягком сланце миллион лет назад оставалась тень давно вымершего моллюска…

Стив мог бы так поступить. Мог бы, даже сейчас. Если б не то, как Тони на него смотрел, и не эта внезапная свобода в груди – неожиданная, даже болезненная, но такая опьяняющая и могучая! Она была куда сильнее и приличий, и старомодного воспитания, и страха ошибиться, и невольного опасения поломать всё то сложное, непонятное, но восхитительное, что они вдвоём с Тони успели нагородить между собой – страх потерять, жажду победы, недоверие и одновременно с ним искреннее желание договориться, почти отчаянную в своей остроте мечту оказаться, наконец, по одну сторону, рядом, вместе – и ещё много-много ослепляющих, запутанных, непонятных чувств, настоящий лабиринт, по которому они с Тони бродили круг за кругом и из которого не могли выбраться порознь просто потому, что освободиться из него можно было только вместе. 

Стив глубоко вдохнул, взялся за рычаг – тот так и продолжал свой путь по однажды заданной траектории, механически-эффективно, бездушно и неумолимо, — придержал Тони за бедро, чтобы тот, нечаянно дёрнувшись, не навредил себе сам, и одним движением сломал стальное сочленение. Металл сердито хрустнул и поддался, длинная суставчатая нога повисла, блестя изломом – а мотор продолжал равнодушно крутиться. Тони ахнул, но не рванулся, как боялся Стив, а напротив, замер и даже дышать, кажется, перестал. Холодея, Стив нагнулся к нему и задал самый дурацкий вопрос, какой можно было задать измученному непрерывной многочасовой принудительной дрочкой, потному, измазанному смазкой и спермой человеку, не решающемуся не то что поверить в долгожданное избавление – вдохнуть поглубже:

— Тони, ты как? 

Удивительно, но Тони ответил так же глупо – и, несмотря на очевидное несоответствие истине, вполне честно:

— Нормально. Даже хорошо.

Стив кивнул и покрепче сжал горячее скользкое бедро, пообещав: 

— Я сейчас вытащу эту дрянь. Пожалуйста, дыши и не дёргайся. Это быстро.

Тони со всхлипом втянул в себя порцию воздуха и прошептал, изумляя Стива непривычной покорностью:

— Хочешь быстро – давай. 

Стив хотел совсем иначе – до того остро, что это вряд ли попадало в любую из категорий. Быстро, медленно, нежно или жёстко, в мягкой постели или прямо здесь, прижав к ближайшей стене – как угодно, лишь бы только взять, схватить, не дать протечь сквозь пальцы, сделать своим… 

Оказалось, у Стива мелко дрожит рука. Никогда не тряслась – ни перед Гитлером, ни перед Красным Черепом, а теперь вот ходила ходуном, как у контуженного. Стив уставился на неё осуждающе – нашла же время! – и усилием воли принудил покориться. Неловкими пальцами сжал металлический обломок рычага, на пробу потянул к себе. Тони охнул, кусая губы, и Стив, не думая, перехватил его свободной рукой уже не за бедро, а за круглящуюся, упругую, скользкую от смазки ягодицу и потянул дилдо уверенней. 

Тони застонал, и видно было, как у него на спине проступили мышцы, сделав более отчётливым рельеф. Он вздрагивал всю ту бесконечную минуту или две, что Стив вытаскивал из него щупальце, и Стив с изумлённым уважением понял, что с подобравшегося к животу смуглого члена тянется свежая капля семени – совершенно очевидно, что уже последняя, выжатая с самого донышка. На мгновение Стив прижал Тони к себе, мокрой спиной к груди, и тот позволил, не стал отбиваться, только застонал громче, и даже когда Стив, доцеживая, провёл пальцами по ещё твёрдому члену, бархатно-влажному на ощупь – ни словом не возразил. 

— Какой же ты… — прошептал Стив, понимая, что не сможет внятно сказать – какой. Тони тяжело и сыто дышал в его полуобъятии, сбруя распалась и валялась теперь, как раскрытая рука, дилдо, выйдя до половины, всё ещё торчал у Тони между ягодиц, в грудь Стиву вжималось горячее тело, расслабленное, наконец, после долгих усилий – и он умирал, сгорал, терпел из последних сил и знал, что терпеть придётся ещё долго, и что ради Тони он сможет ещё и не такое, каким бы невозможным не казался такой сомнительный подвиг. – Тони, ты…

Тот завозился в объятиях, завёл руку назад и поймал скользкое силиконовое основание, явно собираясь избавиться от надоевшей игрушки. Стив мгновенно перехватил запястье, шепнул, не узнавая голоса:

— Я сам. Позволь мне.

Тони кивнул, да так и не поднял головы, и в нечаянном зеркале до блеска отполированного нагрудника брони, украшавшего собой стойку напротив, отразилось его лицо с упавшими на лоб мокрыми прядями. Не сводя глаз с этого отражения, Стив взялся за мокрый, ещё не остывший силикон и потянул наружу. Дилдо выскальзывал, казалось, бесконечно, но в конце концов сдался, влажно чавкнув, и только тогда Тони шумно выдохнул и окончательно обмяк.

Ненадолго. Стив не успел даже испугаться как следует, а хриплый голос прозвучал снова:

— Показывай. Что там у тебя.

Наверное, надо было испугаться или снова почувствовать обжигающий всплеск нестерпимого стыда, но Стив об этом не вспомнил, и в виски горячо ударило совсем другим чувством. Он потянул Тони на себя, помогая сбросить остатки крепежей и развернуться – обнажённому, мокрому от пота, восхитительному, — и, закусив губу, стянул штаны чуть ли не до колен.

В мучительной тягучей тишине гремело только сердце: бах, бах, ба-бах. Словно стреляло на каждом толчке. Потом обойма опустела и наступила тишина.

— Блядь, — сказал Тони в этой оглушительной пустоте, готовой упасть и разбиться в миллионы осколков, — и ты столько терпел? Вот в этом? 

Стив всухую сглотнул. В кадыке словно наждаком натёрли.

— Идиот, — констатировал Тони, — прямо как я. Иди сюда, тут на две минуты работы.

Не колеблясь, Стив шагнул вплотную, понимая, что Тони готов практически уткнуться в его член лицом, и что это невозможно, немыслимо, но происходит прямо сейчас, и деться от этого некуда, да и не хочется – ещё бы! Тони, берущий у него в рот – о таком Стив и мечтать не смел, а теперь оказалось, что до этого рукой подать, если, конечно, Тони сам захочет – если он может такого захотеть с ним, со Стивом…

Мысли смешались в плотный горячечный ком, катавшийся в ошеломлённой пустоте, и в себя Стив пришёл, только услышав резкий щелчок. В паху перестало колоть, давящая тяжесть исчезла, и освобождённый член немедленно встал по стойке смирно, получив дополнительную порцию крови.

— Господи, Старк, — прошептал Стив. В висках у него словно били молотком. – Я же в жизни теперь не смогу на тебя посмотреть, не краснея.

Тони стёр каплю подсохшей крови и, покрутив в пальцах раскрывшуюся клетку, пробормотал:

— Я и не знал, что ты на такое способен. Думал, ты ханжа и зануда, а ты… 

Стив застонал и закрыл лицо ладонью. Лоб у него пылал; ничего удивительного, конечно.

— Это ужасно, — пробормотал он. – Просто ужасно. Мы теперь будем смотреть друг на друга и видеть… вот это?

Тут проняло и Тони; Стив ясно видел, как у него потемнели скулы, как он отвёл глаза. Невозможные, прекрасные, самые карие в мире глаза, в которые Стив смотрел бы вечность, будь такое возможно.

— Не обязательно, — упрямо возразил Старк. Вид у него был как в разгар боя, когда уже нечего терять и осталось только вырвать победу любой ценой, не задумываясь о потерях. – Если эта хреновина не останется твоим самым сильным впечатлением дня…

Стив покосился на отброшенный в сторону тентакль. Н-да, чтобы позабыть такое, придётся здорово постараться… или нет? Словно читая его мысли, Тони подступил вплотную, и его пальцы – умные, смуглые, жёсткие, — легко и уверенно легли Стиву на живот. Скользнули ниже, замерли над лобком. Стив забыл дышать, скрестил взгляд с напряжённым взглядом Тони, услышал несказанный вопрос и выдохнул:

— Да. Пожалуйста. 

Он бы добавил ещё и «умоляю», но не хватило дыхания. Да и незачем было: Тони, серьёзно кивнув, поймал в ладонь тяжёлую мошонку, сжал её, полную, и шепнул:

— Долго ты?.. вот так?

Пришлось признаться, что да, хотя три недели, что Стив провёл взаперти, вряд ли могли считаться действительно долгим сроком. С другой стороны, разве до того, как в его руки впервые легла волнующе-тяжёлая коробка с клеткой, Стив вёл распутную жизнь? Кое-что было, да, и с Пегги, и с Шэрон, но эти неловкие попытки отзывались скорее стыдным недоумением, словно что-то с ним было не так, а что – Стив и сам не знал. Потому, оказавшись в новом времени и убедившись, что даже долгий сон во льдах не выправил нечто тайное, искривлённое, не поддававшееся контролю, он и принялся искать что-то для себя – отдушину, возможность, что-то новое, ранее неиспробованное…

И вот теперь оказалось: всё с ним было так. Не было ничего неправильного, сломанного или непристойного – просто до сих пор Стиву не везло встретить своего человека, того самого правильного партнёра для всех и всяческих танцев, включая и те, что танцуют лёжа, а cейчас он, единственный в мире, жарко дышал Стиву в ключицу и тискал его за член, и каждое прикосновение, каждая секунда были как откровение и долгожданное освобождение разом. Стив кивнул, задыхаясь – ещё как давно, всю жизнь, и вот, наконец-то! Он подался в горячую ладонь, и Тони позволил, провёл пальцем по стволу, по нежному местечку под головкой, снова сжал тугие яйца, поджавшиеся к телу и готовые взорваться – по крайней мере, Стив в эту секунду был в этом искренне убеждён, — и ткнулся, наконец, губами в губы.

Стив кончил в ту самую секунду, как вёрткий острый язык пробрался ему в рот. Ахнул, раскрылся, позволил поцеловать – глубоко, непристойно, восхитительно бесстыже, — и тело, сгорая и летя, само толкнулось в подставленную ладонь, вышвырнуло сознание прочь, перехватывая контроль. Тони не шарахнулся, напротив, больно поймал Стива за бедро и крепче свернул ладонь в узкий, шершавый от мозолей проход, поцеловал глубже, играя языком по губам – и всё, ничего больше не потребовалось. Стив кончал, кажется, вечность, сперма словно прожигала путь наружу, и под конец он, хватая воздух ртом, вжался в Тони не только ради счастья быть вместе, но и чтобы банально удержаться на ногах – колени ослабели, чего с ним давным-давно уже не случалось. Старк и тут не подвёл: впился в плечи, помог удержаться, толкнул к опустевшей влажной скамье.

— Отсидись, — сказал он. Стив по его лицу видел, что у Тони на уме какая-то гадость, он знал это выражение, но сил не хватало осмыслить, что такое засело в тёмной стриженой голове. Зато хватило, чтобы поймать Тони за мокрую, липкую от сохнущей спермы руку, дёрнуть за собой.

— Вместе, — сказал Стив. Это прозвучало требованием, не просьбой. – Не уходи.

Тони чуть удивлённо покосился на него, но сел. Подумал, обнял Стива за всё ещё вздрагивающие плечи.

— Знаешь, — признался он, — я чего угодно ждал, но не такого. Думал, встрять хуже, чем я сам, невозможно, но ты, Кэп, ухитрился. Что, замок дефектный попался?

— Какой-то чёртов хакер, — Стив мотнул головой – в висках всё ещё стучали, утихая, упрямые молотки, всё тело, налитое незнакомой сладостью, казалось чужим и тяжёлым, — и закончил, — мне просто пришло сообщение, что код не подходит. А потом оказалось, что это не только у меня.

— Странно, как ты не решил, что это моих рук дело, — проворчал Тони, и Стив почувствовал, что краснеет – мучительно, неудержимо. Он не смущался так даже стоя перед Тони со спущенными штанами и клеткой на члене… на члене, к которому снова приливала кровь. Ничего удивительного: оглушительное удовольствие после долгого воздержания оказалось слишком коротким. Тони глянул ему в лицо, в пах и вздохнул. – Понятно, всё-таки решил.

— Ненадолго, — виновато сказал Стив. – А потом, когда ты позвонил…

— Не знаю, какая скотина это устроила, — хищно сказал Тони, — но доберусь же я до него. Я на нём такое защёлкну – в жизни не отстегнётся…

Стив против воли улыбнулся: разгневанный Тони был неожиданно восхитительным зрелищем. 

— Лучше предадим его справедливому суду, — для порядка предложил он, и Тони хмыкнул и, словно бы решившись, предложил:

— Кэп. Стив. Я же не совсем кретин, веришь? Может… может, дашь себе помочь и в этом тоже? Ну, если я для тебя не слишком потрёпан?

Стив уставился на него, не слишком уверенно складывая услышанное в общий смысл, и вновь увидел неровные пятна смуглого румянца у Тони на высоких скулах.

— Ты… — начал он и вдруг понял – сразу всё. Жаром опахнуло, как из печки. – Ты это всерьёз? Тони, да как ты!.. как в голову пришло!..

— Шутка, — быстро начал Тони. Его лицо дрожало, плавилось, застывало в новой форме – гордой, несчастной, независимой. – Шутка, Кэп, я просто атмосферу пытался разрядить…

Стив его поцеловал. Схватил за затылок сзади, накрыл губами рот, заставил замолчать – и целовал, пока Тони не всхлипнул беззвучно и не вцепился ему в плечи, перестав отбиваться. 

— Никогда не смей так о себе… — Стив глубоко вдохнул. Иногда невозможность выругаться ужасно досаждала, и вот сейчас был именно такой случай. – Не смей так о себе – ни говорить, ни даже думать. Как о каком-то… костюме с чужого плеча или обеде от Армии Спасения. Ты даже не представляешь, какой ты, и если вдруг надо рассказать, ты… приходи ко мне. Я расскажу и покажу. Могу начать прямо сейчас, если надо. 

— Но я и вправду для тебя староват… — затянул было Тони, явно удивлённый его вспышкой, но Стив, пользуясь недавно открытым способом воздействия, поцеловал его снова. К тому моменту, как они сумели прервать поцелуй, Стив снова был в полной боевой готовности и только смутно надеялся, что Тони это не оскорбит.

— Ты красивый, — взяв лицо с горячечным румянцем и дико блестящими глазами в рамку ладоней, как в маску шлема, сказал Стив. – Самый умный из всех, кого я знаю. Бешеный. Я к тебе подойти боялся, все эти женщины… все статьи про модного холостяка, и Пеппер, и все эти роботы, Тони, до тебя добраться не легче, чем до Форт-Нокс, но ты и всякого золота дороже, и нет, я сейчас не про твои активы и акции, и только посмей решить, что всё дело в твоих деньгах!

Тони издал сдавленный смешок, но перебивать не стал, только показал глазами – мол, продолжай. 

— И если… если я тебе хоть немного нравлюсь… — Стив замолчал: в горле пересохло. Он боялся так, как ни в одном бою, и был заведён до того, что сам себе казался пороховой бочкой с зажжённым шнуром. – Если ты… ты понимаешь. Относишься ко мне не только как к Мстителю и другу… если я нравлюсь тебе в этом самом смысле — хотя бы немного, а? 

— Немного, — повторил Тони с непередаваемым выражением. – Немного, блядь.

— Не выражайся.

Тони глубоко втянул воздух и положил ладонь Стиву в пах – как раз туда, где ему было нужней всего и как раз туда, где он сейчас предпочёл бы ведро ледяной воды – просто чтобы вновь обрести способность связно соображать хотя бы в минимальной степени. 

— Эта хренова штука меня затрахала чуть не до мозолей, — доверительно шепнул Тони. – Но если думаешь, что я брошу тебя в таком вот состоянии, Стив, или вовсе откажусь… подумай снова. Я не идеал, видит бог, но дураком меня считать тоже рановато.

Стив подался под эту ладонь и выговорил, ловя ускользающее дыхание:

— Так нечестно, тебе тоже должно нравиться.

Улыбаясь, Тони облизнулся – напоказ, медленно. Стива как парализовало этим зрелищем: вспухшие, тёмные, сладкие, мокрые от слюны, эти губы были самым эротичным, что он видел в жизни, если, конечно, не брать в расчёт всего, что Тони уже успел ему показать. А сколько всего ещё покажет, и сколько всего у них впереди, и каким долгим и упоительным будет этот путь – не только в постели, ох, конечно, не только в ней…

Тони крепко сплёлся с ним пальцами, прежде чем наклониться с откровенно хищным видом, и Стив, обмирая, ещё успел услышать:

— Не сомневайся, Кэп. Мне охренеть как нравится.

Высказаться по поводу лексикона Стив уже не смог: восхитительный, горячий, нежный рот сомкнулся на его члене, язык коснулся навершия, прошёлся жадной лаской, застрявшее в груди дыхание вырвалось наружу стоном, и всё, о чём Стив ещё мог думать, было – наконец. Наконец-то. Вот она, свобода, и тёплый ветер летит в лицо, обещая весну и скорое цветение, и – обязательно, непременно! – долгожданное счастье.

Их лабиринт, собранный из металла и потерь, из стыда, запретов, морали, провалов во времени и неудач, их ловушка, в которой пришлось провести гораздо больше времени, чем в клетке для члена и на трах-скамье – эта самая ловушка наконец подчинилась и раскрыла створки. Это сделали они, вдвоём, единственно возможным образом. Объединившись. 

Свобода. Вот что было главное. И Стив впервые в жизни хватал её полными глотками, дышал её, пил, как весенний ветер, и всё никак не мог надышаться. 

Наверное, Тони был шокирован тем, как Стив умеет стонать. Может быть, даже наверняка. 

Но Стив был уверен: прямо сейчас тот чувствует точно то же самое.


End file.
